


And Then He Cried

by AmryMLeighton



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Depression, Eventual Smut, Fluffy, I may have made Keegan a bit of a prick but he's been through shit and doesn't trust anyone, I myself have mental illness don't harass my decision, I promise, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Keegan has a therapy dog named Percy because I couldn't think of anything else, Keegan is a veteran, Logan does, Logan moves to escape his problems, Logan struggles with mental illness, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ratng will go up, Some angst, Suicide Attempt, Yes it was made by Logan, and because Keegan also has some mental illnesses, even pretty young blondes, hopefully you guys understand, not sure what to add, shit will get explained, slow, who moves from San Diego to Maine?, yes I did decide to do this for drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmryMLeighton/pseuds/AmryMLeighton
Summary: Logan needs to get away, from his past life, from the pain, get away from everything. Even his brother.When he moves, he doesn't expect anything great to happen to him. He'll get another job, work until a certain point, maybe move back to San Diego.He doesn't expect to fall in love.(I tried to fix the description, but, idk.)
Relationships: David "Hesh" Walker/Original Female Character(s), Elias "Scarecrow" Walker/Original Female Character, Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 17





	1. _Logan_

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FookinDetails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FookinDetails/gifts), [Ludamlada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludamlada/gifts), [Tinyteacup42](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tinyteacup42).



> I rewrote chapter one because I didn't like it and I felt it was supper unrealistic. Also Keegan sounded like a dick. 
> 
> Hopefully this one is better!

* * *

"Please don't go." Logan pauses by the door, shaking hand halfway to the doorknob, Hesh's broken tone cutting him like a knife.

"Hesh...."

"I mean it, Logan. Don't go. Stay!" He steps forward, a new hope in his previously dull brown eyes. "Don't leave me."

It hurts, more than it should. It rips at something Logan had hoped he'd buried, but it was still here, and Hesh knew that. Tried to use it against his brother.

"Stay, help me with this house and with Riley. I can't just leave him when I have to tour, Logan!"

Logan turns, frowning at the mention of their dog. "You can't find a sitter?"

Hesh sighs heavily, hope leaving his eyes once more. "No one will ever take care of him the way you do."

Logan drops his suitcase heavily, anger rising in his chest. "This isn't fair, Hesh. You can't put this on me. I had to combine my savings and my inheritance from dad to do this. I can't get that money back, Hesh. I have a place, and a plan, and my shit is already at the new house. I just needed to grab the rest of my stuff." He drops his duffle bag to the ground as well. "I'll visit Hesh, I'll call, I'll do whatever but I'm not bringing my stuff back. It's too late!"

Hesh nods sadly, having known all this already. He just hoped, hoped Logan would change his mind.

"Do you still have money?"

Logan nods. "A little. Enough to get me by until I can apply to a new job up there."

Hesh pouts.

"I'll be alright, Hesh. I promise." He pulls his older brother into a hug, squeezing as he squeezes back.

"Maybe your girlfriend can watch him?"

Hesh wipes a stray tear from his eye, attempting to keep his emotions in check. "Maybe." They stare at each other a moment before chuckling. "Maybe not. He hates her."

Logan laughs, a genuine, bellyache, laugh, which causes Hesh to grin.

"I can't take your dog, Hesh. It's not fair."

Hesh nods. "I know, but hey, it might convince you to visit."

Logan chuckles. "Or you, I don't plan on traveling anymore for a while. Too much stress. I hate it."

Hesh nods again, understanding in his eyes. "So, Riley?"

Logan looks to the dog, who lies on the couch. His head rests on his paws, his eyes downcast as if he knows what's going on. As if he knows that not only is Logan leaving, but that he might be separated from one of his humans for a while.

"Riley, hey boy." Logan rubs Riley's head and scratches behind his ears. "Wanna go for a ride?"

Riley's ears perk up, he wags his tail slowly, eyeing Logan.

"You won't see Hesh for a while."

Riley looks to his human, moving to his side to receive his affection.

He whines, pawing at Hesh's pant leg. "I know buddy." He rubs Riley's neck, smiling.

"He won't have a sleeping buddy." Riley looks to Logan, lowering his head as if in thought. 

"I'll have my girlfriend, who will you have?" Logan rolls his eyes, a sad look crossing his face.

 _I'm going to be alone._ A panic rises in his chest. He's going to be alone for the first time in his life, and it has only just now dawned on him. "Fuck." He gasps, falling against the couch.

Riley bounds over, resting his chin on Logan's shoulder and whining.

"I think he's made his decision."

Logan nods, scratching Riley softly. "Okay then." His anxiety lessens, yet he still worries for Hesh.

_Who will take care of him?_

He packs his suitcase into the last spot in his trunk, and throws his duffle in with the boxes in his backseat. He closes the door to the Intrepid his father had gifted him for his twenty-fourth birthday. He felt almost ashamed, his dad buying his first car while still providing for him at the age of twenty-four.

" _Logan, I'm your father. I love you, and that is why I'm helping you. You have a job, you pay for your food and utilities, I don't see why I can't put a roof over your head and help get you your first car. Your mom would've done the same_."

Logan wipes a tear away before it falls, earning a soft whine from Riley.

"I'm okay." He mutters, opening the passenger door for the dog, who sits for a moment, jumping in only after he has looked back at Hesh once more.

His eyes are sad, his ears down. He looks depressed.

Logan rubs the dogs neck as he closes his door, frowning. "I'm sorry buddy. I really am." Riley licks his hand, whining.

Logan looks out the window, waving to Hesh who uncrosses his arms and waves back.

Logan looks to the house, the place he'd lived since he was born. The place where he had his first beer and first found out he didn't really like girls.

The place where he had made hundreds of memories. 

The place he called home.

Facing forward, he starts the car, pulling out of the driveway and starting the long journey to Maine.

~~~

To save money, he parks his car anywhere he's allowed to, sleeping in it with Riley to keep him warm.

He had to use his jacket as a blanket as his were buried somewhere in the boxes.

He made sure to walk Riley every two hours or so, giving the dog food and water as well as keeping him from getting too bored.

He'd toss a ball and Riley would bring it back, excited for a few minutes before everything set in. He would walk back to the car, sitting down while looking at Logan.

 _I'm ready_. He seemed to say.

It took a little over a week, roughly eight and a half days to travel the distance. He spent almost five hundred dollars on food, tolls, and gas, surprised at the different fluctuations between states.

When he finally reads the sign; _Welcome to Maine, the way life should be_ , he sighs in relief. Using a map he had purchased, he guides himself up the state and into Washington County. Driving further East, he arrives in Machias, amazed by how large the small state seemd to feel.

When he had looked for places to stay, far away from his previous life, this little place had caught his attention. It was too big to be a town, but also too small to be a city.

It has Shop n Saves, McDonald's, Dunkin Donuts and many other places, and quite a few parts resembled a city, but there just wasn't enough of it.

Logan turns onto the road leading to his new home, gasping at the different house designs and the yards. The houses weren't as large or extravagant, but they had good sized yards and all looked so, peaceful.

He spots his house in the distance, recognizing it from the photos.

A two story white house that had previously been covered in red cedar shingles. The owners decided to change it to white vinyl paneling, and Logan agrees with the choice. Pale grey window sills add a light touch, making everything look nice.

A small, newly painted porch leads to the front door, a bright red color that almost blinds him.

 _I'm changing that as soon as I can afford it_. He thinks, pulling into his driveway.

 _His_. He pauses. What a weird thing to think. He looks over to the house beside his, having heard a truck pull in.

An older looking, beat up red Ford pulls into the driveway, making an odd noise as the driver shuts it off.

Logan watches curiously.

A man who looks to be in his late thirties slips from the truck, wobbling slightly as he pulls out and leans on a cane.

He has a few small bags in his other hand, struggling with his keys when he pauses. He looks up, as if sensing Logan's stare, causing the man to make a squeaking noise before shrinking away and hiding behind his dog.

Riley huffs softly, as if laughing at him.

When Logan looks again, the man is gone. He sighs, exiting his car so he can start moving things in.

~~~

"Wow." He mutters, amazed at the job the movers did.

Everything sat in a neat place, even if he didn't have much stuff.

When their mom had died, Hesh told Logan he could have all her stuff. He only wanted one of her crosses and a few random items.

When their dad died, Logan only took a few things as well.

All of his mom's furniture, her beautiful and extremely comfortable brown leather couches rested in the living room, forming an L with a lamp in the corner. Her black coffee table sat between them, her favorite plant on top.

His T.V. sat on top of his black glass T.V. stand, looking nice in the center of the room.

He sighs softly, remembering a time when his mother had to drag him off the couch before he destroyed it with his jumping.

Turning to the kitchen, he chuckles at his mother's old dining table. A simple black table with four matching chairs.

He didn't have much else on the first floor. His boxes were stacked near the entryway, a few more in the livingroom while the rest were upstairs.

Moving quickly, he gets the rest of his boxes inside, setting everything in the livingroom for now.

Riley runs around the house as he moves things inside, barking excitedly as he explores the house.

When he goes back to the car, he sighs in relief. _Only my suitcase and duffle._ He grabs them, shutting the door with his foot, before adjusting his duffle on his back.

"Damnit Percy get back here!" His ears perk up at a man's heavenly deep baritone, turning to spot his neighbor, hobbling after a beautiful black lab. Logan sets his bag and suitcase down in time to be knocked over by the dog, laughing while gasping as the dog licks him to death.

"Percy!" The man tries squeaking a toy but it doesn't work on his dog, instead, Riley comes running out of the house, sitting patiently in front of the man.

The man stares down at the German Shepherd who wags his tail patiently.

The lab on top of Logan spots Riley, barking excitedly while making his way over. He sits beside Riley, sniffing him and offering a single kiss.

Riley makes a barking sound, batting playfully at the lab, who flops onto his back to play. The two dogs start wrestling, lightly nipping at each other and chasing the other around.

"Sorry about Percy, he's never done that before. Only with my friend." Logan looks back to the older man, all cohesive thoughts leaving his mind as he stares at the handsome man before him.

"Uh.." He mumbles intelligently.

The man quirks a brow, holding his hand out. "Come on."

Logan takes it, stumbling into the man slightly. "Sorry." He mutters, avoiding eye contact.

The man, who stands a few inches taller the Logan, offers a curious smile. "Not good with people?"

Logan meets his eyes, cheeks reddening as he stares at the man before him. Bright blue eyes complement his black hair, which reaches just below his ears. He has strong cheekbones, which lead Logan's eyes directly to the man's lips that look soft to the touch.

Shaking his head, he smiles awkwardly. "No, not really."

The man nods, smirking. "Me neither." He whistles, causing his dog to come back and sit beside him.

Riley bounds over a few seconds later, sitting beside Logan.

"My name is Keegan." Logan shakes his outstretched hand, satisfied that Keegan's hand is slightly larger than his own.

"Logan, this is Riley." Riley barks happily, leaning forward to boop noses.

"Percy." Keegan states, scratching Percy's head.

"Nice name, I like it." He chuckles at how similar the man and his dog are. He too has brilliant blue eyes, something not very common for dogs, especially for that breed.

"You just moved in, right?" Logan nods, enjoying talking with the man. Mainly his voice, his voice does things to Logan he doesn't want to admit to.

"Yeah, I bought it from a friend of the family. Wasn't cheap." He scratches his neck.

"The houses are a little bit more expensive, but it's a nice neighborhood, for the most part." Keegan looks across the street, an angry expression entering his eyes.

Logan follows his eyes, spotting a middle aged red head chasing around a little girl.

"Well, thank you for being kind. I'm sorry about my dog."

Keegan shakes his head, returning his focus to Logan. "No, no I'm sorry about Percy. He's never like this." He rubs the dogs muzzle. "He doesn't like people either."

Logan nods, eyeing Riley, who won't stop staring at Percy. "Thanks for helping me up." His face flushes, he doesn't know why.

Keegan nods. "I'll see you around, kid." With that, Keegan makes his way back home, leaning on his cane with Percy by his side.

"C'mon boy, let's finish unpacking."


	2. _Logan_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I recently rewrote and updated chapter one, so if you haven't read it please go do that. I made Keegan a little more welcoming, but still kind of standoffish because it's Keegan.
> 
> You'll notice in this chapter, memories and dream sequences, and actions made by Logan that hint at mental illness. I wanted to write Logan with some kind of struggle, because it is realistic to his situation, and I want Keegan and Logan to have something they have in common, even if it is mental illness. Now before I get attacked about my portrayal of Logan's depression and PTSD, I want you to know that I myself have these, as well as anxiety. I have PTSD from my mother's death among other things, including physical, emotional, and sexual abuse all done by family members. Some stuff that happens in this fic are some of my own experiences. I want to make Logan's struggle as realistic as possible, and by using some of my own struggles, I hope to achieve this. 
> 
> Please be understanding and don't comment any hate because you don't like how I wrote Logan's struggles. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, I'm trying to start working on my works again to get them updated.

Logan opens his door, allowing Riley to run in and up the stairs.

He sets his suitcase and duffel bag down, sighing heavily. "I need a nap." He mutters, grabbing a box to bring up the stairs.

As he pushes open his door, he pauses, eyeing the good sized room. "Looks around the size of my old room, maybe slightly smaller." Logan tells Riley, laughing when he immediately jumps on his matress.

"Alright buddy, off, now. I need to put bedding on first." Riley pouts, hesitantly jumping off the bed, allowing Logan to quickly make his bed. "There you go." He says, rubbing Riley's head.

It takes a few hours for Logan to finally be satisfied with the placement of his belongings. Some boxes still remain downstairs, his dishes and whatnot, as well as a small box for the bathroom.

He flops on his bed, staring at his room. His walls are still blank, his closet open with random boxes inside. His bookshelf is full, which he's pleased about. 

"At least I'm done." He groans, burying his face in Riley's side. He sniffs Logan's hair, licking his cheek. "I still need that nap." He laughs, wrapping his arms around his dog.

Riley sighs, whining softly. "Shit, you gotta go outside buddy?" He barks once, immediately running off and down the stairs.

"Hold on!" Logan jogs down the stairs, nearly falling when Riley starts running back up.

"Whoa! Hey!" He laughs. Making his way to the back door, he smiles. "Good, it's fenced in. Go on boy." Riley bolts out, running around excitedly. He leaves the door open, moving to the kitchen to find his dog bowls.

As soon as he fills them both and sets them down, Riley runs inside, nearly tipping both over. "Damn, you hungry? Sorry buddy." Riley barks once, resuming his attack on his food.

Sighing tiredly, he moves to the front of the house, looking out towards Keegan's house.

He spots the handsome man talking with some other guy.

"I'll make some dinner." He tells himself, staring a few more minutes at the man before turning around.

He sets a box on the table filled with canned food, pulling some cans of chicken noodle soup out, before pouring them in the pot with some water.

Riley finishes his food, coming over to lay by Logan's feet as he cooks.

"You miss Hesh, don't you?"

Riley makes a soft barking noise.

Logan pulls out his phone, calling Hesh.

"Logan? Hey, I'm in the middle of a work out, what's up?" Riley's ears perk up, a soft whine leaving him as he sets his paws on the counter.

"Hey Riley! Hey buddy, what's going on? Huh? You being a good boy?" Riley barks excitedly, jumping and twisting around in the air.

"Haha, love you buddy." Riley barks again, knocking into Logan.

"Hey!" He laughs, standing straighter.

"Riley, go fetch your ball, go get it buddy!" Riley bolts off, leaving Hesh and Logan. "How you holding up?"

Logan looks over at the phone, smiling sadly. "I'm okay. I've got almost everything unpacked, the movers did most of the work for me."

Hesh nods. "Yeah, I hired some good ones."

Logan shuts off the stove, scooping the soup into a bowl.

"Is it late there?"

Logan nods. "Yeah, I spent the day unpacking, didn't have any time to shop." He takes a bite of his soup, hissing at the heat.

"Dumbass.." Hesh chuckles. "Do some shopping tomorrow, okay? And get a Post Office box while you're out!" He moves away, searching for something in his wallet. "I have some stuff I want to send you, okay? Some of dad's stuff you should have, and uh, something of mom's."

Logan nods. "Okay, why can't you just send me shit to the house?"

Hesh sighs softly. "Okay, I can do that, but you still need a Post Office box "

Logan nods. "Alright, I'll do that then." He blows on his soup. "I have to go Hesh, sorry I called, Riley just seems kind of down."

"Yeah, I know Logan." They look at each other for a few seconds.

"Talk later, Hesh." Before Hesh can protest, Logan hangs up, sighing heavily as he finishes his soup.

Setting the dishes in the sink, he turns, Riley sitting nearby with his ball in front of him.

"Sorry buddy." Logan rubs his head, moving to the couch to sulk.

Riley joins him, whining softly as he rests his chin on Logan's lap. "I know." He sighs once more, laying down to cuddle with Riley. He wraps his arms loosely around the dog, Riley places his head on Logan's neck, whining.

"I know." Logan breathes, his eyelids suddenly very heavy. "I know."

_"Are you Elias Walker's son?" Logan looks up at the man, his posture straight and intense. His brown beard dotted with greys, and Logan assumes if the man had hair, he'd be a brunette._

_Another man, quiet, stands off the the side with a buzzcut and pale eyes._

_"Uh.. yeah.. uh yes sir, I mean." He looks between the two, noticing the crisp uniforms and sullen looks on their faces. "Is something wrong?"_

_The bald man looks down and back up, frowning. "I'm sorry son, but your father was killed in action a week ago, I'm sorry for your loss."_

Logan's eyes snap open, a breeze chilling his clammy flesh.

Turning, his curses. "I thought I closed that." He shuts and locks the back door, sighing heavily.

Riley whines from the couch.

"Let's go to bed, yeah?" Riley snorts and stomps his foot. "A walk?" He yips excitedly, running to the entryway and sitting.

Logan quickly changes out of the clothes he's in, now soaked in sweat, and slips on blue pajama bottoms and a long sleeved shirt. He ties his shoes and grabs a thin hoodie, noting the time on the clock. _1:15_. Grabbing his keys and a leash just in case, he locks the door.

Riley trots onto the sidewalk, pacing excitedly. "No running off, or you won't get treats for a week."

Riley seems to frown, before following Logan. He starts off just walking, before deciding a jog would do him good. Riley trots beside him, content to look around and explore his new home.

 _"Mom? Mom are you home? I passed my math test! Mom? Mom where are you? MOM!"_ He closes he eyes at the memory, trying to shut out his thoughts.

" _I'm sorry son, but your father was killed in action."_ Logan starts running, trying to drown his mind with his rapid heart beat.

" _Logan_ _please, listen to me! It's my job I can't just abandon my duty."_

 _"All you ever do is leave! You're never there when we need you. You weren't here when mom died, I was alone! I'm always alone!"_ Logan's vision starts to blur. _"I don't even want you here anymore!"_

Logan pauses, tears pouring down his cheeks at the memories. "I'm so sorry." He sobs, collapsing, his mind replaying his sixteenth birthday. Riley nuzzles into his arms, whining.

" _Go dad, just leave like you always do. I'm used to it by now."_

_"Logan..."_

_"Go, and don't come back."_ The last words he said to his father, before he was killed.

"Fuck!" He screams, hitting the pavement.

Riley whines once more, nipping at his ear.

He looks around, hugging Riley tightly. "It's my fault." He whimpers, burying his face in Riley's warm fur. "I killed them both." He stands, allowing his feet to carry him wherever.

After a while he collapses from exhaustion in his front lawn, too tired to make it to the door.

Riley curls up beside him, sighing sadly.

"I don't want to be here anymore, Riley." He whispers, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

"I don't want to assume anything about your intelligence kid, but, usually you sleep _inside_ a house." A heavenly voice mocks Logan, chuckling softly when Logan stirs.

When he opens his eyes, his neighbor, Keegan, stands above him, his hand outstretched.

"What? Where?..." He pushes himself up, taking Keegan's hand, the man's touch sending shivers down his spine. "I must've been too tired to open my door."

Keegan nods. "Night run?"

Logan nods. "Yeah..I had a bad dream."

Keegan nods. "Well, it's going to start getting colder soon, you may not want to do that anymore." He turns away, ready to leave, Percy nowhere to be seen.

"Uh, thanks, Keegan." The older man turns, nodding once.

"Yeah." With that he walks away, back down the little sidewalk and into his yard.

Logan brushes the grass and dirt off of himself, coughing once. Turning to Riley, who sits tiredly on the steps, Logan frowns. "I'm sorry. I'm not very good at this."

Riley snorts at him, nudging the door knob with his nose. "Right, right you're hungry. Sorry." He unlocks and opens the door, shutting it behind him.

Riley happily eats his fresh food, wagging his tail excitedly.

He heads upstairs, plugging in his dead phone. He looks at his bed, sighing. Removing his shirt and pants, he slips into the warm bed, curling up.

Riley runs up the stairs shortly after, curling up on the other side of Logan.

"Maybe Hesh is right, maybe I do need counseling."

Riley barks once, slapping his paw on Logan's arm. "Is that a no from you?"

Riley barks again, wagging his tail. "Yeah, I guess we would spend less time together. That and these therapists might fucking suck." He covers his eyes with his hand, a sudden sad frustration overcoming him. "I want to go home." He mumbles, wiping away a stray tear.

Turning to Riley, he hugs the dog to him, burying his face in his fur. "Let's take a nap, yeah?"

Riley whines, but buries his face in Logan's neck anyway.

The rest of the day passes with Logan laying in bed, occasionally falling asleep only to wake up sweating or crying.

Around 3:30 in the afternoon, Logan finally gets up, only because his bladder is killing him.

When he's done relieving himself, he lets Riley out, smiling softly as he watches the dog run and bounce around the empty yard.

An excited bark catches Logan's attention. Turning he finds Percy, jumping up and down on the other side of the fence, trying to get their attention.

"Hey, who's a good boy?" He walks over, leaning on the fence to let Percy sniff him.

The dog barks happily, wagging his tail harder when Riley comes over and slaps his paws on the fence.

"Don't tell Hesh, Riley, but I think you've got yourself a boyfriend." Riley looks at Logan, back to Percy then at Logan, before wagging his tail and barking excitedly.

Logan laughs as he rubs both dogs heads, the black lab staring at Riley adoringly.

"Damn it, Percy." Keegan growls, hobbling off his porch to stare at Logan with the two dogs. "Oh, hi?" He says, furrowing his brows at his dog.

"Uhm..hello." Logan continues to scratch behind Percy's ear, earning a few happy licks.

"Can't seem to get away." The man mumbles, placing most of his weight on his cane as he walks over. "Percy, here boy."

Percy looks to Keegan, back to Riley and then Keegan, snorting before licking Logan once more.

"Fuck." Keegan groans, rubbing his face tiredly. "Could you give me my dog back?" Keegan snaps slightly.

Logan smiles, ignoring the man. "I don't know, he seems to love me and my dog quite a lot."

Keegan looks between the two dogs and the young man smiling softly at him.

"Hmm." He walks closer, leaning on the fence to stare at Logan, an unimpressed look on the man's face. "You trying to steal my dog?"

Logan shakes his head, chuckling. "No, sir. Dogs just love me." He leans forward, kissing Percy's head.

Keegan breathes in sharply, looking down. "He seems smitten with your dog."

Logan looks over, laughing as Riley and Percy boop noses, kissing each other's cheeks.

"Riley has never shown interest in other dogs until now." Logan rubs Riley's head.

Keegan nods. "Neither has Percy." He sets his arm around the dog, leaning over to whisper something in his ear.

Percy barks once, wagging his tail as he kisses Keegan's jaw.

"Hey uh... I know you don't know me and have no reason to help me, but do you know of any good places to work around here?" He asks, hope in his blue eyes.

Keegan meets his gaze, searching his eyes. "Hannaford is a good place to work, it's only fifteen minutes away. Walmart is also a good place, but it's close to an hour away." Logan nods, looking down.

"You'll have to get a physical application for Hannaford, but Walmart is online." He looks away from Logan, fidgiting with his cane.

Logan takes a closer look at it, noting the intricately carved designs in the dark wood, as well as the black handle.

"That's a nice cane." He states awkwardly.

Keegan looks up at him, then down at his cane. "Thanks." He swallows, looking away.

"Sorry." He sighs, letting go of Riley to cross his arms. "I'm not trying to be rude or intrusive, I'm just, I'm not.. fuck I'm not good at socializing."

Keegan snorts. "You and I both." 

Logan grins. "Maybe we could, uhm... talk over dinner?"

Keegan looks around, as if there was someone else for Logan to talk to. " _Me_? You want to have dinner, with me?"

Logan nods, smiling hopefully.

"Kid, you just met me."

Logan nods again.

"Fine. We'll have dinner, at my place, tomorrow night. All you have to bring is yourself, Riley, and perhaps a fine drink."

Logan nods. "Okay, I can do that. Tomorrow night then." Logan's cheeks tint pink when Keegan smiles slightly at him.

"Tomorrow night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think!!!


	3. _Keegan_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler, not sure what to do with this chapter. Romantic dinner next chapter though
> 
> Also, for those of you who read The Tame and The Flame, I updated it a week ago, and I think you guys should check it out. It's chapter 12

* * *

"I'm a fucking dumbass, Ajax." The older man looks up when he hears his name, smiling. 

"Yeah? You just now realizing?" 

Keegan glares at his friend. "Watch it." He sets a few pans and a bowl beside Ajax, sighing afterwards. "How the fuck did he convince me to make him dinner?" 

Ajax snorts. "Maybe he's a succubus or some shit. I should've been there, sounds funny." 

Keegan shakes his head. "Not much happened, but the little shit convinced me to cook him dinner. How?" He looks up, arms crossed. 

Ajax snorts once more. "No clue man, but he sounds cute. Glad you found someone." 

"I don't like men."

Ajax gives him a look. "You and I both know that isn't entirely true." 

Keegan's eyes widen slightly, and he scowls. "Fuck. You." 

"You already tried." He stands, patting Keegan's shoulder as he chuckles. "Training was fun." He jokes, pinching Keegan's ass as he walks to the fridge. "Wasn't your fault you were drunk, it's a good thing that Captain Cornwick wasn't around. That guy was a psycho." 

Keegan nods. "Yeah, fucking prick." He pulls out his pork ribs, double layering the pan with aluminum foil before setting the ribs in the pans, placing them just right. "Pass me the garlic powder, onion powder and the bread crumbs." He takes it from Ajax, thanking him. 

He quickly sprinkles these on, adding just a little bit of garlic, with salt and pepper. He then spreads the bread crumbs on top, with a little bit more of the garlic powder. 

"You don't like him, yet you're going all out. I thought you were saving those ribs." 

Keegan pauses, grinding his teeth. "Fuck." He mutters, shaking his head. 

"Admit it Keegan, you're lonely, and his little bit of attention made you feel special." 

Keegan glares at Ajax from the corner of his eye. "Watch yourself, Alex." 

"Oh." He stands straighter, smile gone. "You only call me that when you're angry with me, I must've hit pretty close." 

Keegan sighs tiredly. "Just help me with the damn potatoes." 

Ajax nods, slicing up the potatoes, adding oil, salt and pepper onto another double layer of aluminum foil, adding onions, more oil, salt and pepper on top. "Don't you want to put these in last?" 

Keegan nods. "Yeah, they'll be ready in advance, now." He slips the ribs into the oven, setting the timer. "Sorry, Ajax." 

Ajax waves his hand, setting the potatoes on the stove. "It's fine, Keegan. I'm glad you're doing something other than moping." 

"I don't mope." Percy snorts from his bed beside the couch, wagging his tail slowly when Keegan looks at him. "You're supposed to be on my side, you little shit." 

Percy barks once, wagging his tail as he and Keegan start a staring contest. 

Keegan concedes, chuckling at his dog. "Good boy." 

Percy pants happily, rolling onto his back while wagging his tail. 

"Well, when is this dinner supposed to be?" He sits down at the bar, munching on an apple. 

Keegan crosses his arms. "Never specified. I'll just knock on his door when it's done." 

Ajax nods, watching as Keegan moves to the sink, washing the three dishes inside. 

"Maybe you should cancel." Ajax mumbles, noticing the stiffness in Keegan's shoulders. 

"Can't now." Keegan grunts, moving away from the sink to sit beside him. "I'd be an asshole if I did." He rubs at his eyes, sighing heavily. "Maybe it'll be good for me." He tries, his own pessimism leaking from his voice. 

Ajax snorts. "You'll never know if you don't try." 

Keegan nods slowly. "Yeah." He stands, moving around the house to open the rest of his curtains. 

Ajax helps him, letting Percy out when he follows him. 

Immediately, the lab runs to the fence separating Keegan and Logan's houses, jumping up to look around. 

A beautiful German Shepherd comes running from Logan's sliding door, meeting Percy to boop noses. 

In the blink of an eye, the dog leaps over into Keegan's yard, chasing Percy around. 

"That's Riley." Keegan says as he steps beside him, crossing his arms. 

Ajax watches the two dogs chase each other around, nipping playfully and running each other over. "They seem kinda...." He looks to Keegan, waiting for something. 

"Gay?" He asks, sipping his coffee. 

Ajax nods. 

"Yeah, I don't know. Percy's never showed interest in another dog, let alone someone other than us, yet he seems madly in love with Riley and Logan." 

"Hmm." Ajax chuckles when Riley lands on top of Percy, licking the other dogs cheek. "People do say dogs are like their owners." Ajax laughs at Keegan's glare. 

"Fuck off." Keegan turns around, heading back inside. 

When Ajax turns, he smiles. Riley lies beside Percy, both dogs leaning against the other as they relax. 

"Riley!" A male voice calls from the fence. "Riley! Here boy!" 

Riley looks up, wagging his tail. 

"He's over here!" Ajax yells over, walking up to the fence. 

Logan smiles nervously. "Hey, I'm sorry about him." 

Ajax waves his hand. "It's alright, he seems nice. Percy likes him." They look over at the two dogs, now asleep. 

"Shit." Logan sighs, rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry." 

Ajax shakes his head. "It's okay, kid. Really." He holds out his hand. "Name's Ajax." 

Logan takes his hand. "Logan." 

Ajax turns back to the two dogs. "You just move here?"

Logan sighs. "Yeah, I did. The other day actually. Not sure how I feel about it." He follows Ajax to the two gates between their houses, walking into Keegan's yard when he opens the gate. "Am I allowed over here?" 

Ajax shrugs. "I'll stick up for you." They walk over to the two dogs, sitting down carefully in some lawn chairs near by. 

"Look, just a heads up, Keegan isn't the friendliest, so don't get upset if he acts like a jackass." 

Logan snorts, covering his hand. "I think I can handle his attitude." 

"You sure? He can be quite sassy." 

"Oh, can I?" They turn to Keegan, his arms crossed as he stands on the porch. 

Logan snorts, laughing at Keegan's sour expression. "I'm sorry..." He snorts, covering his mouth. "I should go." 

He starts to stand, being stopped by Ajax's hand. "Stay, let's hang out. I wanna get to know you, make sure you won't hurt my friend." 

Logan smiles softly. "Okay." His cheeks flush slightly. 

"Come sit at the table, Keegan." He waves the man over. "Let's all be friendly and get to know each other." 

"No thanks." Keegan mutters, sipping his coffee. 

"Please?" Logan asks, his eyes soft. 

Keegan waivers, his fingers twitching as he thinks about it. "Fine." He huffs, taking a seat across from the two. 

Ajax snickers, earning an annoyed grunt from Keegan. 

"Look.." he starts, taking a large gulp of coffee. "It's nothing against you kid, but I don't like people." 

Logan nods, smiling softly, earning a surprised stare from Keegan. 

"That's okay, I don't blame you. People suck." He brings his water bottle to his lips. "I'm not sensitive though, Keegan, so if you're trying to scare me away, it's not going to work. I'm too friendly." 

Keegan nods. "Yeah." He looks down, moving his eyes to the two dogs. "I think our dogs are in love." A smirk tugs at the corner of his lips. 

Logan smiles. "Yeah, my brother's going to kill me."

Both men look up at that. "Why?" They ask, somehow in perfect sink. 

Logan chuckles. "My brother can't have a gay dog." 

The two older men look at him and laugh. "What the fuck is wrong with that?" Keegan asks, leaning forward. 

"He's a cisgender, supposedly heterosexual white man, what do you think is wrong with that?" 

The two men nod in understanding. "Macho man has to have a macho dog." Ajax chuckles. 

Logan nods. 

"No offense, kid, your brother sounds like an ass." 

Logan laughs. "I love him, but he is. I haven't even come out to him yet, only my mom and dad knew." 

"You're gay?" Ajax asks, staring at him curiously. 

"Uh..yeah." He looks away, face pink. "You're not gonna hate me, are you?" 

The anxiety in his eyes hits something in Keegan and he leans forward. "No." He states firmly. "That'd make me a hypocrite." 

Logan looks up, tilting his head. "Bisexual, right?" He asks, surprising Keegan. 

"How could you tell?" 

Logan smiles softly. "I don't know, you just, you're not some macho cishet like my brother, and you're not like me, you're just, I don't know what I'm saying or how I can explain it. You just seem, bisexual." 

Keegan nods. "I suppose that makes sense. I don't cuff my pants or wear converse, though. Am I a fraud?" He jokes, earning a warm laugh from Logan. 

"No, bisexuals do their own thing." They both chuckle, oblivious to Ajax's confused staring. 

"Well, that was fast." He mutters. 

Keegan eyes him, before returning his attention to Logan. 

"Well, I'm going to use the bathroom real quick, be back soon." He walks away, leaving the two awkward men by themselves. 

"I..uh." Keegan leans back in his chair, sipping his coffee. 

"You don't talk much, do you?" 

Keegan shakes his head, meeting Logan's soft gaze. 

"Well, we're having dinner tonight, maybe we can fix that?" 

Keegan nods slowly. "Perhaps. I'm not..I'm not the most open and talkative person. I'm very, antisocial." 

"Same." Logan laughs, looking over at the two sleeping dogs. "It's okay though, maybe we can become, friendlier with each other?" 

Keegan looks down, thinking for a moment. "Ajax would say I need to get out of my comfort zone more often, maybe you'll help." He smiled awkwardly, wincing slightly. 

"You alright? Where's your cane?" 

Keegan waves his hand. "I can walk on my own, I'm alright for a little bit. I only use it when I go shopping, for extra support." He rubs at his knee, wincing slightly. 

"Well, maybe we should head inside. Looks like it's going to rain." He stands, about to wake Riley. 

"They'll come in, I'm sure. Why don't..why don't you come inside?" 

The softest smirk tugs at Logan's smooth lips. "Okay." He follows Keegan inside, being guided to the bar where Ajax also sits. 

"Well, food isn't going to be done for a while. Not sure what to do." Keegan mutters to himself, looking around the room for something. 

"I haven't been able to get a drink yet, could pass time by doing that?" 

Keegan nods. "Yeah, but I have to stay with the food." He leans against the stove. 

Logan chuckles. "Okay, I'll go get ready. Uhm..if Riley wakes up and freaks out, give him this." He hands Keegan a broken watch wrapped in a blue handkerchief. "It'll let him know I'm okay." He leaves through the front door, disappearing into his house. 

"Well, you warmed up all of a sudden." 

Keegan frowns. "As I said, Ajax, I have no idea how he convinced me to cook for him." 

Ajax laughs loud and deep, his whole body shaking. "Succubus, Keegan, succubus." He falls out of his chair with a thud, glaring at Keegan. 

"Don't laugh at my misfortune and I won't shove you." 

Ajax snickers again. "So sensitive." He snorts at Keegan's glare. 

"Shut up." He crosses his arms, setting the watch and handkerchief on the table. 

The look to the front window, watching Logan's silver Intrepid drive away. 

"Maybe it'll help take that stick out of your ass." He says as he sits down again. 

Keegan turns to Ajax, raising an eyebrow. "What will?" 

Ajax grins mischievously. "Getting laid." He bursts into laughter at Keegan's glare. "Oh boy...your face." More laughter. "I had to..you know I did!" He falls off once more, his whole body shaking. 

"You're too happy, I don't like it." He lightly kicks Ajax in the ass with his boot. "Fucking asshole." 

Ajax stands, brushing himself off. "You know I love you, man." 

Keegan crosses his arms, shaking his head as Ajax snickers. "Yeah, fuck you too." 

Ajax looks towards the window, his laughter dying down. "I mean it though, Keegan. You've been so miserable and alone, I think Logan would be a good change of pace for you." 

Keegan follows his gaze to the window, nodding softly. "I don't think so." 

Ajax crosses his arms. "Tell you what, we'll do what we did in the good old days. I bet you one hundred dollars you and him will fall in love or fuck before Valentine's day." 

Keegan shakes his head. "I won't, so there's no point in betting." 

Ajax nods. "I see, I gave you too much time." He stretches, cracking his neck. "Before New Year's." 

Keegan looks over at him. "Not gonna happen." 

"Christmas." 

"If I agree to this stupid bet will you shut the fuck up?" 

Ajax grins devilishly. "Yes." 

Keegan had no idea what he'd just gotten himself into. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed, please let me know what you think?


	4. _Keegan_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of short, I'm sorry. Be prepared for awkwardness galore though. These two XD

* * *

Logan had been gone for a while, doing who knows what.

The clock neared six and before Keegan knew it, he was sitting in the living room, tapping his fingers on his empty glass, waiting for a man he didn't even know.

The sound of a car pulling in gains his attention, and he leaps off the couch.

Riley and Percy lift their heads from the bed beside the couch, deciding Logan coming back wasn't interesting enough for them to part ways.

Keegan opens the door before Logan can knock, startling the man. "Oh..uh..hey. Here." He holds out a bottle of Johnny Walker Whiskey.

Keegan takes the bottle, staring at it curiously. "I can make this work." He moves aside, limping slightly from his time of sitting. "You were gone a few hours, what happened?"

Logan turns, blushing as he sets a bag on the table. "I..I popped a tire." He covers his face. "I forgot how to change it, because I always had my dad to help me, so I had to call Hesh. My brother." He turns back around a starts unpacking. "I got dessert." He pulls out two pies, apple and chocolate, and sets them aside. "I have to cook the apple if you want it, but the chocolate one just needs to thaw." He starts setting the table, placing down plates and glasses.

"Uh.. thanks." Keegan nods, setting the apple pie in the freezer. "What else did you get?" He pulls out a few bottles of a familiar black soda. "Moxie?" He chuckles, looking to Logan curiously. "Think you can handle it?"

Logan looks up as he finishes setting down a knife and fork. "Uh..yeah. I've never seen it before and I wanted to try it."

Keegan nods. "It's only made in Maine. Only true mainers can handle it." He says, not pronouncing the r.

"Why'd you say it like that?"

Keegan waves his hand. "It's how they talk." 

"They? You're not a Mainer?"

Keegan shakes his head, smiling slihtly. Moving quickly, he pulls the pork out and sets it aside with the already cooked potatoes and vegetables. "Manhattan." He mutters, moving to the table to grab their plates.

"Cool." He says. "Like Percy Jackson." He hands Keegan his plate. "San Diego." Logan says suddenly, looking away.

"Ah, beach boy." They both chuckle.

"If I wasn't hunting with my dad and brother, I was swimming." He grabs some food and sets it on Keegan's plate before filling his own. "I stopped swimming in the ocean around fifteen, started sticking to our pool. I don't know, I suppose I got bored of the ocean. Kinda miss it." He looks away, grabbing the bottle of whiskey before taking his seat.

"We have an ocean." Keegan points out, taking a seat at the end of the table.

Logan looks over. "Oh, how close?"

Keegan takes a bite of his pork, humming. "Not too far away. I could..take you..some time." He looks away, filling his glass with whiskey.

He fills Logan's as well, their gaze lingering on the other.

Riley whines slightly, cuddling into Percy more as they sleep.

"Yeah, our dogs are gay."

Keegan laughs softly, freezing right after when Logan looks to him.

"You have a nice laugh." He says, offering a soft smile.

Keegan's insides do a somersault as he stares into the man's gorgeous eyes.

"Um..." He looks down, stabbing at his mixed vegetables. His fingers tap anxiously against the table.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I didn't mean to." Logan quickly takes a large gulp, hissing sharply. "Oh that's gross."

Keegan looks up, taking a sip from his own glass, swishing it around on his tongue before swallowing.

"You can have mine, if you want." Logan pushes his glass closer. "Should have bought myself wine."

A small smirk tugs at Keegan's lips as he snorts. "Not a big whiskey drinker?"

Logan shakes his head. "Never have been." He stands up, grabbing a Moxie from the fridge.

Keegan waits patiently, expecting a laugh when Logan drinks it. He's surprised when Logan only makes a face, before taking another sip. "That's pretty good, actually."

"Yeah?" Keegan takes anther bite. "Most people say it tastes like cough syrup."

Logan shakes his head. "It's a lot stronger than most sodas, but I like it!" He takes another large gulp. "This shit is good."

Keegan laughs at his reaction. "They sell twelve packs and two liters, just so you know."

Logan smiles excitedly. "Cool!"

They continue eating their meals, both men sitting in awkward silence, only receiving the occasional concerned stare from their dogs.

"You apply to any places, yet?" Keegan asks, wincing at his horrible small talk.

Logan smiles. "Yeah, actually. I applied to Walmart, Hannaford, uhm..oh! Mcdonald's...." He mumbles the last part, as if embarrassed.

"You have to work where you have to work. No shame in working your way up." Keegan offers a reassuring smile. "I'm technically a mechanic."

Logan looks up, brows furrowed. "I saw your uniform in that frame on the wall in the entryway..." He looks down, seeming awkward.

"I'm not in the Marines anymore." Keegan says solemnly, finishing his glass.

Logan nods. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Keegan sits straighter, adjusting his shoulders. "It was my life, I had to learn to live without it. I help Ajax work on cars, now."

"Was he a Marine too?"

Keegan nods. "Yeah, he's a year older than me. He decided after so long, that he was going to come back and join the work force." He refills his glass. "He often says he misses being out there, Hell, I do too, it's just life I guess." He finishes the last of his food, setting his dishes in the sink.

Logan looks at his plate, sighing heavily. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

Keegan looks over, noticing his hunched posture and the sudden lack of energy.

"It's okay, kid, you didn't know. You're allowed to not know things." He moves closer, hesitating before setting his hand on Logan's shoulder. "Thank you... for sharing this meal...with me."

Logan looks up, a warm smile gracing his features. "Yeah, thank you for cooking it."

Keegan chuckles lightly. "You made me."

Logan laughs softly, finishing the last of his food before setting up the dishes.

When he's done, he cuts two slices of pie, setting them in small paper bowls. "Here." Keegan takes his slice, sitting on the couch. Logan joins him, neither man speaking as an awkward silence fills the room.

Percy whines, slapping his paw on the ground by Keegan's feet.

 _Stop being awkward, dummy._ He seems to say with his eyes, motioning them towards Logan.

"You sure you're a dog?" Keegan asks, laughing Percy's smile.

Logan looks over, watching the two stare at each other. "He's a good boy." Logan says, earning a happy wag and lick from Percy.

Keegan smiles, something he hardly ever does unless here's near Ajax or.....

"Tell you what, tonight was, pretty awkward, and I apologize. How about, this Saturday at five, I take you out to eat at a real restaurant, a fancy place."

Logan looks over, smiling. "That sounds nice, what'll we do with the dogs?"

Keegan looks down at the two dogs wagging their tails as they wait patiently.

"Does Riley tear things up?"

Logan shakes his head. "No, not unless I tell him to."

Keegan looks up at that, quirking a brow.

"He used to be a military dog, before he got shot." Logan clarifies, patting his dog gently. 

Keegan's eyes widen as he looks down at the Shepherd.

"I'll tell you the story sometime, but for now, he's a good boy."

"Good." He crosses his arms as he leans back. "They can have a play date while we have...a uh..." He looks away, scratching at his wavy hair.

Logan chuckles. "Just two dudes eating dinner."

Keegan looks up, smiling gratefully. "Yeah." They share a soft smile before both men look away.

"Maybe it's a bad idea." Logan mutters.

"Definitely." They meet each other's gaze again.

"We still going to do it?"

Keegan smiles, chuckling softly. "Probably."

Logan stands, grabbing his other Moxie and his dog. "Thank you for the meal Keegan, you can keep the pies." He throws away his bowl. Turning back around, he marches over. Pulling a pen from his pocket, he grabs Keegan's hand and scribbles something down.

"Have a nice night." He walks out the door, Riley on his heels, leaving Percy alone on the floor.

The lab whines softly, sniffing the spot where Riley had been, before making a pitiful crying noise.

"It's okay, buddy, you'll see him again." Percy looks up, wagging his tail slightly.

Keegan looks down at his hand, smirking softly at the slightly smudged number on his hand, a sloppy _call me_ right below. "Well, Percy, looks like we have a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think??? Percy and Keegan have dates. 
> 
> Also I'm not sure how I feel about the endings to these chapters. Do they make you want to read more?

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and if you'd be interested in me continuing this?
> 
> I gifted this to these three because they've honestly been such a huge support system for me when it comes to writing these two, and have just been so freaking sweet. 
> 
> Thank you guys!


End file.
